My Treasured Love
by XBrain130
Summary: One more mature situation with our cute lead couple! Dedicated to all Fruitshippers, in this day airing an episode about their feels for each other!


**Uhm, yeah, I still have to finish write about my Fruitshippping children. Well, now you get what happened before instead! :D**

* * *

Yuzu found herself in a black area, nothing visible for miles. However, when she turned, she saw Yuya. He was keeping his head down. «Yuya...?»

«Why Yuzu?» he said.

«Uh?»

He slowly raised his head. His face was distorted in rage. «Why do you do this to me?»

«What are you talking about?» she asked worried.

«You left me.» His tone was poisonous. «You abandoned me, tricking me into thinking that you were captured by the enemy, but you were merely hanging out with another boy!»

Yuzu was speechless. «What are you even saying...» she muttered, feeling utterly confused.

His face deformed even more. «And before then... you were secretly meeting with yet another boy!»

«But Yuya...»

«You _betrayed_ me!» he yelled. «All of that time that I spent worried for you... but you never cared for me! Only for the other boys!»

And suddenly, he had pinned her to the ground, his face inches from hers. «I hate you.» His eyes suddenly glowed red, and his hair flared up.

«Now I know what kind of person you are.» Yuzu's eyes darted all over the place, her heartbeat skyrocketed, and she spotted Yuto and Yugo staring at her, in disappoint. Then, they vanished in a flash of light and converged into Yuya.

«And I'll give you exactly what you deserve.» he whispered, squinting his eyes.

Suddenly, his left eye turned green, and his body started to morph.

Yuzu wanted to scream.

After a few seconds, the being that was keeping her frozen in fear at the ground wasn't Yuya anymore, or neither a human for that matter.

It was the Supreme King Black Dragon.

Yuzu stared at it in horror as its jaw blades glowed purple, and slowly lowered until they were brushing her face, which was dripping with cold sweat.

 **. . .**

Yuz's eyes shot open. She sat up, and found herself in a bed... a double one, with the sheets draping over her fully developed body, and a mass of red and green poking out from them near her... quickly she ran through her memories of the last 6 years.

He never was that way with her... in fact, they loved each other and recently married, and now they were sleeping in the same bed.

Breathing in relief, she groggily sat up and slipped in her slippers, noting how Yuya's snoring sounded like the roar that came out from her nightmare's Dragon just before...

Shaking her head, she headed to the kitchen, and made herself a cup of hot coffee, and slowly sipped it, feeling her mind finally becoming more lucid.

After a few minutes, Yuya entered in the room, looking very tired. «Yaaawwwmmm... moning...» he said as he grabbed the other cup sitting under the coffee machine and sat down on one of the chairs. «Good morning Yuya...» she replied half-heartedly, learning on the wall and waiting the caffeine to help her brain boot-up fully.

«It doesn't look like you slept peacefully this night...» he murmured, swallowing the drink at large gulps unlike her, not even minding its temperature in his sleepiness. «I kept waking up 'cause you sometimes moaned loudly in sleep this night.»

Yuzu's eyes widened slightly, then she looked down. «W-well... I just had a nightmare... that's all.»

Yuya stared at her quietly, then took her hand at made her sit on his lap, causing her to blush slightly. «Yuya...!» she groaned slightly embarrassed. «Don't mind our positions.» he whispered gently, wrapping his arms around her. «Just tell me about your nightmare.» Yuzu huffed, before giving up and learning on him. «Basically, we're me, you, Yuto and Yugo at 14-years-old. The latter two stared at me in disapproval, while you leashing at me talking like I had cheated on you with them. Then you went berserk and pinned me. And after that... you turned into Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and... and...» Her voice became weaker with each word, until she remained silent.

«You hated me because I separated from you...» she whispered. Yuya closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. «Don't think about that anymore honey, I love you. I would never blame you for anything.» He said lovingly, keeping her close. «You're my treasured love.» Yuzu sighed, feeling flattered by Yuya's kindness but also still a little disturbed by the nightmare. «I know that Yuya... but that dream was so vivid. It still bothers me.»

Yuya slowly opened his eyes and smiled. «Then let me help you think about something else.»

Gently, he moved her so that she was sitting up on his lap with her back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, his arms moved one upwards and one downwards, slipping under her pajamas. «Oh... Yuyah...» A little moan escaped her lips as he gently massaged her body, slowly approaching her sensitive zones. Yuzu leaned her head backward moaning as Yuya buried his face in her shoulder and began teasing her entrance and fondling her nipple with his fingers. «Mmmmmhhh!» She couldn't help the whimper of pleasure as he carefully yet insistently stimulated her body, pulling her mind away from the bothering thoughts.

«Tell me honey...» he huffed in her ear, clearly trying to restrain his horniness. «...what are you thinking about now?»

«I...» she moaned, «...I'm thinking... ah... about how... uh... good your hands feel...!» Starting to feel really horny herself, she writhed a bit in his arms, trying to obtain more pleasure to drive away any bad thought. Yuya noticed this and smirked. «Looks like you're needy for relief.» Kissing her neck, he cupped her breast and knead it, while also slowly pushing his fingers inside her. «Yuuuyaaa!» she moaned loudly, losing herself in his powerful touch.

«Yuya...! Ah! Stop, please...» she said after a little. Yuya halted to a stop and removed his arms in confusion. «What's the matter Yuzu? Weren't you enjoying this?» he asked worried. «Yeah... I was, but...» she breathed, still red in the face, as she faced her husband. She hastily pulled off her clothes, before lowering his underwear, much to his surprise. «I noticed it.» she said quietly, stroking his erection and causing him to hitch. «While you were touching me, I noticed your heartbeat and breath quickening.»

«Ah... Yuzu, you don't have to... uh... we were doing that for you...» he spoke between moans as she still stimulated him. Yuzu smiled and shook her head. «But I don't want to have my orgasm alone and leave you unsatisfied. After all, the performer must enjoy his own show like his audience.» she said sweetly looking in his eyes, before removing her hand and quickly taking him inside herself, letting out another loud moan, one that echoed with another one.

«I want you to come with me!» she whimpered as she began bobbing up and down around his hardness, before dipping down to kiss him passionately. Sitting on the chair, the two adults thrust into each other, slowly tuning their movements, their muffled voices echoing in the kitchen. Yuya locked his arm around her waist to keep her near himself, while with the other he roughly squeezed one of her breasts. Meanwhile, Yuzu wrapped both her arms around his torso, her gliding hands wandering all over him and giving him chills.

Yuya moved his mouth away from hers and gently ran it all over her neck, trying to push his beloved wife beyond the edge; her raging cries of pleasure being his motivation to keep going. He tried to last as long as possible, making sure to have her climax before he did so she could be satisfied. He tried to catch his erratic breath, blowing hot air and choked moans on her neck's skin as she frenzily rode him.

After a bit, she couldn't take it anymore; she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed herself down hard, gasping out as she felt him going deep inside, and breathlessly came, clinging very tightly on her husband. Yuya himself wasn't able to bear it and soon followed her, letting out a loud and long groan in her ear.

The two leaned on each other and snuggled, quietly trying to return their breathings to normal. Usually, they'd now close their eyes and rest, but the caffeine was rushing from their digestive system to their bloodstream by now, so they still felt full of energy and excited. «It was true, then...» he huffed, his hand caressing her face. «What?» He smiled widely. «I read on internet that morning sex is fantastic.» Yuzu closed her eyes cocked her head, smiling. «Yeah, it was damn great.» The husband pecked the wife on the lips and they scooted a little closer, still not feeling like moving from that chair.

«Wait...» she wondered suddenly, «How did you read such a thing on internet?» Yuya sweatdropped and scratched his head. «Oh, well, I, uhm, sometimes do some research, since back when we started to have sex. I admit I was waiting the right occasion for a early-hour quickie for some time.» Yuzu stared at him with a suspectful expression. «Yuya, should I keep under check your Duel Disk's browser history?» Yuya pokerfaced. «Oh, no, there's no need, really!» he assured with a nervous expression, waving his hand. «I don't need to do what are you now thinking I did do, since I have such a gorgeous and hot wife.» he said sweetly, cupping her chin. «Shameless flattery isn't going to get you anywhere.» she replied sarcastically.

«Come on!» she said, half-heartedly bringing herself to finally separate from him and his (handsome) body. «We have some things to do today, might as well start prepare ourselves.»

Yuya groaned as he stood up and pulled his underwear back at its place. «Yeah, okay.» He then grinned as he walked past the door. «At least, today I'm in a good mood.»

Yuzu chuckled as she put the cups in the dish washer. «Me too.»

* * *

 **So okay, I had the inspiration a few days ago while reading about making love in... unconventional places, so I tried to think about a lemon set somewhere else than their house. However, it somehow ended up on the chair on the kitchen. Yeah. It also came out kind of quick about the interesting part...**

 **Anyway, next time I could try to write one in a more particular location.**

 **As a sidenote, the dream sequence was ideated after a discussion with a particular Yuzu-hater -.-**


End file.
